


Demons in the dark

by xXEverfallPrimeXx



Category: Capcom - Fandom, Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Car Sex, Depression, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Drunk Sex, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Polyamory, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXEverfallPrimeXx/pseuds/xXEverfallPrimeXx
Summary: This wasn't meant to happen. At least that's what she told herself as she pulled our Ebony and Ivory from her belt, Yamato slung over her shoulder with Rebellion. Vergil and Dante pounded on the invisible barrier that kept them sealed from her sight shouting for her to turn back. As she continued forwards, unaware of the trap ahead of her.//I'm bad at summeries. This is my first attempt at a DMC story so be gentle lol. Also very littke of DMC5 will be mentioned, I just started the game.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kets kick this off with something simple.

Character intoduction  
Name: Sarah Everfall  
Gender: Female  
Race: Half Devil  
Appearance: Sarah is a 4'8 burnette with a bright red streak in her bangs, her hair usually covers her right eye, hiding a scar that goes from above her eyebrow to her cheek, her hair ends midway at her back. She has wide blue doe-like eyes, freckle-kissed cheeks on pale skin. She's somewhat on the chubby side, to which she blames Dante for always ordering Sundaes, and Pizza.   
Equipment: Two daggers, and one colt python plus her familiars  
Occupation: Devil hunter & Waitress  
Other information: Sarah's familiars consist of a large black wolf, Ruin, with elongated fangs, as well as a eagle, Skyward.

Story will begin by the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets do this.

It had been an incredibly busy morning at the Devil May Cry, Dante and Vergil had left earlier to get on a mission, and it seemed calls were coming in faster then a cheetah after prey. Sarah had settled down in the chair at the desk writting down schedules, before the phone rang obnoxiously loud in her ear as she would cringe away from it and pick up the phone.

"Devil May Cry, How can we help?" She mused in a gentle ton, she bit back a groan as she listened to her last client go on about how serious their situation was. They had bought a mansion to redesign, not realizing it was a demon hotspot. "Sir, I have told you both of our Devil hunters are currently busy, they will get to you as soon as possible- I, no I will not call them back in for." She pinched the bridge if her nose fighting back her frustration as the hair around her heated up from her rising anger. "Sir tell you what, I'll personally come over there and handle it myself if its as serious as you say." She huffed out. 

"Yeah-Yeah, I guess you could pay me extra " she mused before bidding a farewell as she hung up. She would quickly write a note for Dante and Vergil incase they got back while she was out before she grabbed her gun and holstered it before sliding her daggers into their sheaths before she would flip the switch to turn off the open sign as she would quickly leave and lock the door behind herself. She slide down the step railing before sliding over to her bike, it only took her a moment to get on and start it up, with a sharp sigh she put the peddle to the metal. 

The drive had been peaceful, but upon reaching the so called area these lower class demons were in, she immediately knew something wasn't right. Her blue eyes shifted around before she heard a whimper and instantly her gun was puller out only to relax when she watched a human slowly step out. "Y-Yer from Devil May Cry right?" He stammers uneasily. "Yeah I am now talk to me. Why are you hiding?" She mused only for her hands to have a evolope of money shoved into it and the man racing off.

"Uhhhh.... Okay then?" She hummed before stashing the cash on her bike befire her gaze traveled to the mansion to her right. "Time to get cleaning..." She mumbled before trailing towards it. "You sure this is a good idea love?" She could hear the deep rumble of Ruin as he finally spoke up. She could eaaily sense his wariness, "This has to be done. We got the money, and we're already here. Might as well." Sarah would slowly head up the steps, dread would hit her the moment she entered as the door slammed shut behind here. 

She whipped around and tried to pry it back open without luck. "For fuck sakes..." She mumbled turning back to face the room before her. She could smell the demons but they were very stale besides one. Her eyes narrowed at the tense aura that fell over her. "We should not be here." Ruin hissed uneasily as he formed beside his mistress, allowing her to climb onto his back as she summoned Skyward to scout ahead. "Looks like this asshole has no clue what low class demons are and what high class demons are. Be vigilant." Sarah mused out. Ruin's body lurched forwards into a sprint paws slamming against the hard wood floor as he would focus in the faint blue trail Skyward left behind. 

A loud warning shriek left Sarah and Ruin know there was at least something dangerous ahead. Upon entering the room, the burnette was baffled at the demon that sat in the chair at the end of the room. Skyward was purched on a brokeb pillar wings fluffing up as she leaned forwards in a defensive posture as her master slid off of the canine who had began to growl aggressively the fur along his spine spiking up as a dark blue glow radiated from it, "So we meet at last." This demon looked perfectly human, they weren't a half demon, Sarah could easily sense that. She had long black hair that was touching the floor at her feet, hazel eyes on the hybrid as a star shaped thin blade floated in the air above her. 

The demon gave littke time on introducing herseld as the star blade began to spin and shoot itself at the young devil hunter, who just barely got out of the way, Sarah gazed to were the star was now stuck in the wall before she gazed to her familiars who gave a sharp nod. They were ready. And so was she.


End file.
